dragon ball eclipse: dimensional rift saga
by Super Saiyan 2 Bardock
Summary: based a few short months after the defeat of buu, ignoring gt all together, vegeta, goku and gohan train in the hyperbolic time chamber, when something goes terribly wrong. ****hiatus******
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: dimensional rift

Prologue: after the defeat of buu, gohan, goku, and vegeta spent their days training with one another, strengthening themselves in case another evil would fall upon the world. Vegeta finally ascending from super sayian two, to super sayian three become a great advisory and sparring partner for goku, because of their immense powers colliding causing chaos in the areas that they train, the trio of sayians decided it would be best to train in the hyperbolic time chamber where no one would get hurt.

Hyperbolic time chamber

Vegeta powers up, crouching as he screams out, transforming to super sayian three "hahaha, are you ready for a real match gohan?" vegeta says confidently

Goku watches from the side, encouraging gohan "come on son! Reach deep I know you can do it, you are my son, you have the power"

Gohan smiles as his father praises him, he then begins to summon as much power as he can muster, only making it to the super sayian two transformation "sorry dad, I just cant"

Vegeta smiles with his half assed grin "let me help you out" he charges gohan attacking with great speed gohan being caught off guard takes the attack head on, staggering backwards, he checks his lip for blood and smiles, his inner sayian enjoying every second of the battle.

Gohan charges up a yellow ball of energy in his palm "masenko…"

Vegeta seeing the attack coming puts up a defensive ki wave of his own "galick gun!"

Gohan launches his attack at the same time "ha!" the waves collide, both seemingly matched, but a sudden grin comes across vegetas face and he pushes more energy into the attack, causing it to move closer to gohan.

Goku yells out in concern "come on gohan, you've gotta do it! Vegetas not going to hold back! I know you have it in you!"

Gohan reaches down deep pulling out hidden power he couldn't even fathom having, his eyebrows begin to fade and disappear, his hair reaches the length of his waist, his muscle bulk, bringing out his inner super sayian three that had been hidden for so long. He pushes the attack back at vegeta.

Gohans transformation catches vegeta off guard, he looses control of the ki wave and gets struck causing a mass amount of smoke to cover the battlefield, and finally the smoke clears revealing an unscathed vegeta.

Vegeta laughs to himself "very good boy" he compliment gohan, who smiles "now lets say we make this interest" he look to goku "say kakorot, how about you transform and the three of us spar together"

Goku smile "okay, sounds like fun" goku transforms into super sayian three effortlessly, he then joins into the battle, launching several ki balls from both hands, some toward vegeta and some toward gohan.

Gohan and vegeta both deflect them as they heading toward goku, both throwing punches toward his face, but to no avail, both punches were blocked as goku raises his forearms, the impact sending off large amounts of energy.

Goku then moves so fast to the others he might as well have vanished, then out of nowhere vegeta feels a tap on his shoulder, turning around he launches a ki blast immediately.

Goku takes it to the gut, bending over in the air slight as he grips his stomach, vegeta being the ruthless warrior he is then slams his fist into the back of gokus head, dropping him to the ground.

Gohan clouded by concern for his father flies down to him "are you alright"

Goku rolls over. Smiling as he points up above gohan, gohan looks to the sky to see vegeta holding a concentrated ball of energy in the palm of his hand; he sends it flying at gohan, hitting him directly.

Gohan makes his way to his feet, crouches and begins to gather more energy, the ground begins to quake, the building starts to chip away, and then the hourglass cracks, which creates a red swirling rift.

They all look at it in concern, vegeta blurting out "what the hell?" the three of them inch closer when suddenly they are sucked into the rift, things go black for a moment, then finally their environment begins to fade into sight, all three vomit from the rifts turbulence.

They're sight eventually returns, revealing a strange forest in the middle of the night. Gohan looks at his father "w-where are we? What happened"?

Goku replies in honesty, "Im not sure gohan, I really don't know"

Vegeta grows enraged "stupid boy! Now look at what you've done, we don't even know where the hell we are, this is all your fault," he yells out placing the blame on gohan

"Im sorry" he responds sadly "I didn't know"

"We might as well make camp for now and figure out where we are in the morning" goku leaves and comes back a few minutes later with a hand full of fire wood which he stack, then he charges a small ki ball in the palm in his hand, using it to light the logs.

The three of them lie in the grass as vegeta mutters profanities to himself; one by one they fall asleep.

**A/N: where could this rift have taking goku, gohan and vegeta, and will they ever find a way back home, stay tuned for an all-new dragon ball eclipse.**


	2. Chapter 2: friend or foe?

Chapter 2: friend or foe?

The next morning goku awoke to find that even though the sun was near its highest point, the moon remained visible.

Goku looked to the sky feeling that something wasn't right, but he shrugged his shoulders and woke his son sleeping near by.

"Gohan, wake up, we gotta get a move on we got a lot of ground to cover" goku stated as he shook his son slightly to wake him.

Gohan awoke, sitting up he outstretched his arms and yawned, moment's later vegeta awoke.

Cranky as ever vegeta sprung to his feet abruptly, he briefly examined his surroundings.

"Kakorot, do you know where the hell we are or not?" vegeta demanded, a twinge of anger could be heard in his voice.

Goku flew to the sky to get a better view, to the left an ocean could be seen and to the right desert, all else he could see was covered by dense forest.

Goku flew down, and spoke with his childish antics as he scratched his chin "well vegeta, my guess is that we're in a forest"

Vegeta looked back at kakorot dumbfoundily "oh shut up" he then mumbled under his breath "moron"

Once fully awake the group of saiyans began their strenuous trek through the wood, goku seeming to enjoy himself, was taking in the scenery when something caught his eye.

It was a flash of a shadowed figure that ran from behind one tree to another.

His demeanor grew solemn, he whispered "vegeta, gohan, wait, I think I saw something over there"

He pointed to the trees and began to move forward; once he got close a weak energy blast came from behind the tree knocking the saiyan on his back.

Vegeta broke out into laughter. "You're such a buffoon kakorot"

Just then a face peaked out from behind the tree, with a scared look on its face the creature stepped out of the shadow.

He was about the height of vegeta, bald with two little nubs that looked like horns should be in their place, his skin was scaly and reddish orange, his eyes were lifeless emotionless, something seemed almost deviant about them, but all in all he seemed rather harmless.

The creature extended his hand o goku, helping him up he then spoke "my sincerest apologies, I thought you were someone else"

Goku stood, a smile came across his face "its no problem, no harm no foul"

The creature went on to introduce himself, "my name is Plaigurt, who may you be?"

Goku took it upon himself to introduce everyone "my name is goku"

He then pointed to his son and vegeta "this is my son gohan, and the short one is my friend vegeta, we're kind of lost"

Vegeta growled at gokus statement about his height.

Plaigurt spoke of a village not to far from where they were and agreed to take the three of them there for a bite to eat.

The three followed the creature for several miles, through the forest, then softly gohan whispered to his father "dad, something doesn't seem right, he feels off, like he's tying to hide something, and he is suppressing his power, but why?'

Goku looked back at his son "he seems nice enough, and he offered us food, he cant be that bad"

Gohans attitude remained dubious though.

They traveled for what seemed like hours when vegeta stopped abruptly "how much further is blasted village anyways, creature?"

Plaigurt took no notice to vegetas rude remark; he simply waved his armed foreword "this way, not much further now"

Vegeta mumbled to himself but continued to walk, placing his hands in his pockets.

A few moments later the came to what looked like a humble village but in the distance behind the village could be seen what seemed to be a fortress or castle of some kind.

The three saiyans took note of it but said nothing.

Plaigurt then walked into a large hut, once inside, the door slammed behind them.

"What the, what was that?" vegeta questioned.

Plaigurt began to laugh demonically, a hole opened in the floor beneath vegeta, goku, and gohan, catching them off guard the fell into the pit.

The walls were made out of what seemed to be a metallic substance, the roof of the pit however remained open.

Vegeta flew up with great speed, but was stopped by an invisible wall of energy, angrily hi launched a ki blast at it, butt the wall simply absorbed the blast.

**A/N: who is this strange creature, and what does he want with our saiyan friends find out next time on an all-new dragon ball eclipse **


	3. Chapter 3: a new threat

Chapter three: a new threat

Plaigurt watches, standing outside the pit as he laughs hysterically.

Meanwhile the three saiyans continue to launch amount of ki balls attack the invisible barrier keeping them in, but to no avail.

Vegeta losing his temper speaks in a hostile voice "if you want something done right"

He begins to yell as his body transforms in a super saiyan three, his body is engulfed by a bright golden aura "THEN YOU GOTTA DO IT YOUR SELF!" he launches a powerful galick gun at the barrier.

The barrier begins to absorb the attack, but to everyone's surprise a crack begins to form in it.

Goku and gohan look at each other and nod in agreeance without saying a word the both transform as well, the combined golden aura from the three become unbearable for Plaigurt to look at.

With a simultaneous motion the other two saiyans launch their own attacks.

The crack in the barrier grows as the three of them push out more power, with a loud explosion the barrier shatters, knocking Plaigurt onto his back.

The smoke clears, revealing three very angry super saiyan threes. Plaigurt cowers as he crawls backwards, his back meeting a wall as vegeta slow steps forward launch a small ki beam at Plaigurt, leaving a hole in his chest.

Plaigurt musters a small laugh as he coughs up blood "you… fools *coughs * … he well make you… suffer." The life finally leaves his body.

Gohan looks to his father "I wonder who he was talking about" the three of them revert to normal.

"Im not sure gohan, but he sounded rather confidant" goku replies as he then walks out of the door.

The three then work their way toward the fortress, trekking through several miles of forest that grows denser and becomes more and more like a jungle.

After a few hours of silent walking a loud audible growl was heard stopping gohan in his tracks "w..What was that?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

Goku grips his stomach "that was my stomach, im so hungry"

Vegeta scowls at him "kakorot, for once can't you think with your head instead of your stomach"

"Im sorry guys but I cant do anything when im this hungry"

Vegeta grows grumpy "fine! You gather wood, ill go find us some meat"

Forty-five minutes come and go, the fire burning brightly with the young half-saiyan and his father sitting by it talking about nonsense, when a figure comes into view.

As more details become clear they realize that it is vegeta, and dragging on the ground behind him is a deer looking creature with three eyes and one antler.

Several hours pass as the day becomes night, vegeta takes a bite out of the leg he was holding, speaking with his mouth full "so kakorot..mngh.. Do you know how…mmgh.. To get us home?"

Goku looks up to the sky, filled with bright glowing stars "sorry vegeta… but I don't even know which way home is, or if were even still in the same galaxy" he sighs.

Suddenly the sound of a branch cracking comes from behind them, vegeta sets down his food, peering behind him.

"Musta been some kind of animal" gohan exclaims.

A bright light flashes and with in seconds the three warriors are surrounded by several creatures looking similar to Plaigurt all wearing battle Armour. In the head of them is a very large creature that looks like them but in place of the nubs are two long curved horns, his body much more defined then the rest. He wears a long brown cape draped around his right shoulder.

"So you're the ones who killed Plaigurt huh? You don't seem so tough to me" the creature speaks in an almost demonic tone.

With a wave of his hand the creatures then capture the three saiyans, all being knocked unconscious, gohan is the first to awake, he examines his surrounding.

They appear to be in some sort of dungeon, the walls damp and carved from stone, a musky scent filling the air.

Gohan struggles against his chains but cannot break free, he then transforms to super saiyan putting more power behind it, and this wakes the other who begins to struggle as well.

"Its no use, what ever these chains are made of, its much stronger than any material ive seen"

Vegeta continues to struggle against the chains, his pride hurt by the fact that he was so easily captured.

A/N: who is this tyrant, and will vegeta and the others be able to escape from their bondage, stay tuned to an all-new dragon ball eclipse.

**A/N: so I know this story isn't very well written and im not quite sure why, its just not coming to me as easily as the others but id like to thank naga12, cam, F1nal Front1er, and Supersaiyaninfinitygohan for taking a few short minutes of their day to review, and for those of you who have been reading and not reviewing, please don't be shy, I mean its not that hard to read a chapter and write a few short words about what you thought about it, don't be lazy, if you review my stories you can expect the same from me, thank you**


	4. Chapter 4: Adam and Evil part 1

Chapter 4: Adam and evil (part 1)

Vegeta continue to raise his power level, reaching super saiyan form as he continues to struggle.

The guard outside the cell is startled awake by the screams of vegeta powering up, he throws open the door to witness vegeta achieve super saiyan two. A wave of energy is released as he enters this state, knocking the guard back.

The chains links begin to stretch and crack as vegeta continues to push. The guard raises his weapon pointing toward vegeta, his entire body shaking with fear. He is just about to pull the trigger when the chains finally give out.

Vegeta smirks and with a flash he vanishes, there is a tap on the guards shoulder from behind.

The guard turns around "mind if I take these?" vegeta asks with a cocky smirk on his face as he takes the guards key, he then releases a ki ball into the guards chest, sending him into the wall.

"Great! Now get us out of here vegeta" goku says, anxious to be released from the chains.

Vegeta walks over to goku, undoing his chains "fine, but I don't take orders from anyone, especially not a low class saiyan like you"

Goku, now free from the chains rubs his wrist where the cuffs were.

The next to be released is gohan "ok guys we have to find a way out of here, I sense two small energy signals. That could be our ticket out of here"

Then before any objections could be made he bolts off, the others follow, the castles being a maze of rooms and hallways, finally they arrive in front of two small, seemingly normal children, one is a boy, the other is a girl.

Goku walks over to them crouching down "hey little guys, are you lost?"

The only answer from the children is a high-pitched scream with power enough behind it to knock goku on his posterior followed by a wicked giggle.

The giggle grew deeper as their bodies began to twist and become larger, more distorted. "What the, their power levels just skyrocketed!" vegeta exclaims

The transformation ends, the boy and girl are now much taller in appearance. The boys body became much more defined, his hair turned into blood red spikes, his skin grew pale.

As for the girl she wasn't quite as tall, but her hair draped down close to the floor, a florescent green color. Her muscles were not nearly the size of her male counterparts, but her power level easily surpassed his.

But the one thing these two had in common, they had the same, colorless, lifeless eyes, just like Plaigurt.

"What are these things?" gohan questioned.

But before he could receive an answer the boy appeared in front of him, landing a punch to the jaw, sending him flying back. Then the boy raised his arms to both sides of him and released a barrage of bright red ki balls at the other two saiyan.

Gohan speeds toward him, throwing a punch to his face. The boy stops with the ki attacks, catching gohans fist, he then waves his finger back and forth in a tsk tsk manor.

The boy jumps in the air, his foot connecting with gohans stomach, he then slams his fist into gohans back, dropping him to the ground like a rock.

Goku rushes over to his son "gohan, are you alright?"

Gohan leaps to his feet, wiping some blood from his forehead "yeah dad, what do you say we give this guy a real fight"

As vegeta fights the boy the other two saiyans take this opportunity to power up, becoming super saiyan twos, by passing the normal super saiyan state all together.

With a burst of energy the two saiyans take flight, taking on the boy who blocks every punch and kick thrown at him, laughing the entire time as if it were some kind of game to him.

"Watch this sis," the boy says as he begins to power up.

But just before he reaches the peak of his power vegeta yells out "oh no you don't!" he slams his fist into the boys gut, gohan appears from above, slamming his fist downward into the back of his head.

The boys' body is launched to the ground to goku where he had charged up a kamehameha wave. Goku yells out "haaaa!" as he launches the neon blue attack, sending the boy flying down the hall before he had a chance to hit the floor.

Goku wipes sweat from his forehead, thinking that the boy had been destroyed "wait, father, do you feel that?" just then goku turned around to look down the hall when the boys fist connected with his jaw, knocking kakorot back.

The boy laughs as he hunches over his body burnt and smoking.

Suddenly he is hit by yellow and pink energy waves, the boys lifeless body falls to the floor. Gohan and vegeta standing at either end of the energy waves that had struck him.

The girl screams out as if in pain, a dark green aura surrounds her as burst of energy shoots out from her body causing the concrete walls around them to flex in and out.

A/N: with the death of her brother a mountain of rage is released, will these three saiyans be able to defeat this young girl, find out next time on an all-new dragon ball eclipse.


	5. Chapter 5: Adam and evil part 2

Chapter 5: Adam and evil (part two)

The entire castle begins to tremble as the females' power continues to raise, bricks and stones forming the path and walls of the hall come loose and begin to levitate around her.

"Vegeta! We have to stop her before the whole place comes down" Gohan suggest, replied by a nod from Vegeta.

The two saiyans fly toward her but are sent flying back by a surge of power coming of the girl. Goku finally comes to, instantaneously becoming a super saiyan two; the three saiyans shield their faces as they begin to push their way toward the young woman.

"We're gonna have to take it to the next level if we expect to do any damage Gohan" Goku says to his son.

Stopping in their places the three warriors begin to concentrate the power in their bodies, forcing it to the surface, their bodies begin to morph, growing long blonde hair, their eye brows fading.

A simultaneous scream can be heard from the three as their own power begins to spike as well.

"now prepare to see the true face of terror!" the female speaks as her body begins to transform once more, her hair shortens slightly fading to a deep green, her eyes grow dark, she then sprouts a tail, her ears come to a point, horns form from her forehead.

"What the? She's putting out more energy than a large star" Vegeta states, his emotions filled with horror as well as envy.

The castles' trembling begins to slow and the stones fall back to the ground as her power level finally levels off.

Then in the blink of an eye the girl is standing in front of Vegeta, with a thrust of her fist into vegetas gut and a twist of her head causing her hair, hair as steel to smack into his jaw, Vegeta doubles over in pain, his mouth gaping open.

Then with another brief but powerful thrust she slams her fist into vegetas jaw, sending him backwards, crashing to the ground. "Hmpf, you're pathetic" the girl states, clearly un-amused by the fight.

"VEGETA!" Gohan yells out, with a burst of anger the demi saiyan attacks the girl, punches are thrown faster than the average eyes could see, yet the girl easily dodges each and every one, then finding an opening the girl releases a blast into his chest, causing him to stagger backwards.

Gripping his chest, the young man releases several of his own Ki blast at the woman, who doesn't even attempt to dodge the attacks.

A cloud of smoke covers the battle field. Once the smoke dissipates the woman is revealed to be not only unscathed but laughing as if the attack didn't do anything but tickle her.

"Seriously? Is that the best you've got? You're not even worth letting live!" she remarks as an evil smirk grows across her face, when suddenly a large golden blast lands across her face, causing her to stumble.

Vegeta stands at the other end of the attack, panting slightly "No one makes light of the prince of all saiyans! I am of an elite warrior's class who has surpassed the ranks even mentioned in legends! And its time you find out what that means!" Vegeta screams angrily as her gathers a pink ball of energy into his palms. As he focuses more energy into the ball it begins to fade into a bright green mass of energy.

"Take this! FINAL SHINE ATTACK!" he launches the attack at the young woman, who still hadn't yet gathered her composure. The wave of Ki energy strikes her directly, sending her through the stone wall next to her.

Vegeta begins to pant furiously, the attack taking its toll on him as well. He then lifts his hands launching several red flaring Ki balls through the hole at her "NOW DIE, SCUM!"

Explosions light up the hall repeatedly as the attacks hit the woman, with each blast the tunnels fill with more dust, until the three saiyans can't even see their hands in front of their faces.

Suddenly a bright yellow light appears, rapidly growing larger and bright, suddenly Vegeta is struck in the shoulder by a decently strong Ki ball. The explosion pushes the dust away, revealing a bloody Vegeta, and another bloody and bruised bloody of the young female fighter.

"That actually hurt, for that you'll pay with your lives!" the girl launches at Vegeta with a large burst of energy. Just as a punch is about to land on vegetas jaw, her hand is caught mere millimeters from his face, she looks over to see a now angry saiyan.

"Enough!" Goku yells as he squeezes her fist, causing her to drop to one knee from the pain "leave now! Or I promise you will suffer!" He squeezes tighter; the sounds of the bones in her hand cracking can be heard over her screams.

"NEVER!" the girl screams as she rockets her other fist into Gokus gut, following up with several Ki blast, causing him to let go of his grip on her hand, with a smirk she lifts her other hand and releases more Ki blast into vegetas chest as well.

Gohan jumps in sending several punches at her as she dodges each, the sends a kick into his knee cap almost causing it to shatter. He falls to the ground, gripping his knee as he writhes in pain.

**A/N: will the combined power of these three ascended saiyans be enough to extinguish the evil that threatens them, or will they fall at the hands of darkness, stay tuned for an all new exciting episode of dragon ball eclipse.**


	6. Chapter Must read

Review! Review! REEEEEVIIIIEEEEWWWW!


	7. Chapter 6: adam and evil part three

Chapter 6: Adam and evil (part three)

The dust begins to fall, the room finally becoming visible, the site of three motionless saiyans and a dark woman surrounded by collapsed walls is all that can be seen.

"Hmpf, like I said, pathetic" the girl says arrogantly as she flicks her hair and turns to walk away.

"It's not over yet you she-devil" Vegeta says in a raspy voice as her works his way from the top of the rubble. He begins to limp toward her, holding his shoulder where a large tear in the fabric of his gi can be seen with a thick stream of blood flowing down his arm.

"Kakorot, can you fight" Vegeta ask, a cough comes from his motionless body, he then lifts his head and looks toward Vegeta, his face covered in bruises.

He smiles "yeah, how about you Gohan?"

"I don't know dad, I'm pretty banged up, but I'll give it a shot" the other two saiyans slowly begin to work to their feet.

The girl laughs smugly "for your sakes you should have just stayed down" the aura around her reappears, then rockets toward Vegeta, slamming her fist into his jaw, knocking him on his back.

"Now Gohan!" Goku yells as the two of them attack with borage of Ki blast followed up by several punches.

The girl dodges several of these attacks and counters the rest with her own fist, the three of their fist connecting, sending off large explosions of energy.

Goku swings his leg at hers, sending her into a back flip, but she takes this to her advantage and cracks him in the lower jaw with her metallic like hair. Just as she is about to catch herself with her feet Gohan slams both fist into the back of her head.

Vegeta having finally got up joins into the fight, attacking with his only usable fist when suddenly the girl screams out "ENOUGH!" a huge burst of energy is released.

The walls around her crumble and explosion can be seen from the village.

She takes off to the sky, followed by the three saiyans. Vegeta appears in front of her. "This is far enough!"

"well, well, aren't we in a hurry to die" she then gathers a large amount of energy into the palms of her hands, then she thrust them forward, directing a large spiraling green wave Ki at Vegeta, who counters it with his galick gun attack.

The two of them remain in a struggle of power for a few minutes when Vegeta begins to slip.

"Quick Gohan we have to help Vegeta!"

Gohan nods "masenko! "Kamehameha!"" the two of them yell out as the send their own Ki attacks into the mesh of power, their waves mass together, fusing into one super Ki wave which begins to recede on the woman's side rapidly.

"NO! This cannot happen! I won't let it" the female screams out as several large burst travel along her attack, causing them to then recede toward Vegeta.

"Enough foul woman! There will be no saiyan blood spilt this day!" Vegeta screams out, as he is pushed to the ground, his feet digging into the ground, stone cracking and crumbling below him.

"this ends now!" he yells out as his muscles bulge, veins stick out and become visible, with one mighty thrust he kicks the wall into the sky, as the females eyes follow the large ball of energy vegetas fist lands onto her jaw, he then grabs her hair, sending her plummeting to the ground below.

With a loud crash and a cloud of dust the woman hits the ground with immense speed.

"You did it Vegeta" Gohan praises, followed by a wicked cackle from the crater.

The sight of where the woman landed is covered by a cloud of dust, then the woman appears, walking out from behind the dust, his garment ripped at the shoulders, and parts of her pants are slightly torn.

"but how?" Vegeta asks as his temper flares, he launches several explosive Ki ball attacks at the woman before he could receive an answer "let's see you survive this!" every attack hits on target.

The woman drops to one knee crossing her arms to guard from the attack. He then follows up by running at her and kneeing her in the throat, dropping her to the ground unconscious.

Vegeta begins to gather a large bright yellow ball of Ki above his head "big bang attack!" he yells out as he is about to toss it at her.

"Vegeta stop! She's done!" Goku yells out.

Vegetas ball of energy fades out and he begins to walk away when the girls sits up preparing to launch an attack at vegetas back, when he turns around launching his own attack, destroying every last cell in her battered body.

"Your soft kakorot! It is beyond me how you managed to gather as much power as you have"

Goku then smiles slightly and falls back into the grass, reverting into his normal form, he looks up to the sky, seeing a nearly full moon, his thoughts wander as he slips into a deep well deserved sleep.

**A/N: Now that our three heroes have defeated this horror, will they ever be able to save this planet from the new evil tyrant and make their wave home, stay tuned for another exciting episode of dragon ball eclipse.**


End file.
